The Big House with Big Secrets
by SaveMeBarry101
Summary: Stiles and his friend Scott have just started working at the Beacon Hills Penitentiary as Prison Guards . Stiles has been sent deep into the prison to look after the most dangerous criminal they have...Derek Hale. But Stiles can tell there is something off about this Prison and the warden.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One thing I've always hated in life: getting up early. I could feel someone shake me as they urge me to get up; that would be my roommate and best friend, Scott McCall. Today after nine months in training, we're finally going to be working at the Beacon Hills Penitentiary as correctional officers. Not really a desired job, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't get into any of the colleges I applied for, hell, not even my backups. Scott didn't either, so we decided to try out for the police force; we heard they were looking for more officers for the prison so my father, being the sheriff, signed us up. I felt something hit my cheek as well as a sting afterwards; did he just slap me? Finally opening my eyes, I give him a glare as I growl out. "Dude, I'm awake." He just smirked at me as he was already in uniform. I dragged myself out of bed and took a quick shower before slipping my uniform on. I took a while as I looked at myself in the mirror, still remembering my dad's face. He told me he was so proud of me and gave me a hug once the training had finished.

I grabbed my keys as we left the apartment and walked out to my precious jeep. I had it since I first learned how to drive. I drove us to McDonald's to get us something to eat on the way there and I parked in the closest spot to the door. This prison was not like most, it was split so it can hold female prisoners on one side and the male prisoners on the other. I think it's really risky having the men so close to the women, but apparently nothing bad has happened. I don't know much about the warden, but we get to meet him today along with all the other new rookies starting out. We walked inside and quickly noticed this big, muscular black guy standing by the front desk. I swear he might turn me from bi to gay; it was kind of hard not to look at him.

I had to look down at my feet as I could feel my cheeks getting hot and he was walking over to us with his clipboard. "Names?" He talked in a very monotone voice.

Scott looked at me and knew he had to be the one to answer. "My name is Scott McCall and this is Stiles Stilinski" I looked over at Scott and I could tell he was excited to be here. I smiled then looked at the guy as he was looking for our names.

"Alright, gentlemen. My name is Boyd and I'll show you boys to the locker room where you will go each morning at four am and leave from each shift." He nudged his head towards a door, signalling for us to follow. I looked around as we walked close behind him, seeing a lot of wanted and missing posters.

Boyd pulls out two keys and hands one to each of us. I look at it and it has a number on it. "The number indicates what locker is yours. Don't lose your key or it'll be coming out of your pay to get a new one." With that. Boyd leaves the locker room, as soon as he leaves me and Scott high five each other and hoot like we're back in high school: those were the good old days.

I went to my locker which was number 24, looked at Scott's, and he was 11. Damn, it would have been nice to have him next to me. I open up my empty locker and begin to shove my wallet, phone, and my lunch inside as I begin to think about the shifts. "Do you think they'll pair us together?" I smile from the thought because I feel like Scott is the only person who has ever had my back and I always had his.

He shrugged a little as I could see him think about it as well. "I don't know, but I hope so." My head snapped to the door as I heard Boyd come in with another rookie by the look of it. She was really pretty, dark brown hair and eyes, and a nice smile. I looked over at Scott and I swear his eyes turned into love hearts. I snickered as I just watched him staring at her like love at first sight just happened. She walked over towards her locker and she was two down from me. then I looked over at Boyd as I heard him speak. "McCall, Stilinski, this is Allison Argent, a new recruit just like yourselves." With that he turned and left the room.

Scott was already over there introducing himself properly. He glanced over at me and I mouthed to him "That's my boy." He grinned and went back to talking to her. An hour passed and the locker room started to fill up with more people, it just hit 5am and right on queue Boyd enters and whistles to get everyone's attention. "Listen up rookies; you all have been assigned an experienced partner to take you through your duties. Some of you will be in control of the female section of the prison and some of you will be in control on the male side. Now Allison Argent, you're with Officer Whittemore." I looked around and saw this athletic built man put his hand up in the air; he was good looking but kind of looked like the dickhead type. I noticed Scott had a small frown on his face. Jealous much? They both left out the door. Fifteen minutes pass and I see Scott leave with his officer. Only myself and this other guy remained. He had curly, dirty blonde hair and was somewhat slender.

Nearly like me I guess, Boyd looked at the list then looked at the guy. "Isaac Lahey, you're with me. Stiles Stilinski, follow me the warden wants to speak with you. Stay here Lahey, I'll be back to give you a tour around the female grounds." He walked out the door and I quickly had to follow. What was going on? Why didn't I get a partner? Were they all out? Boyd knocked on the door that clearly stated 'Warden's Office'. As it opened, there was a handsome middle aged guy standing there with a grin on his face and he spoke in a friendly tone. "Hello Boyd, good to see you. I see you brought the new recruit. Please come in." I stepped inside his office, slightly nervous and wondering what the warden has in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked around his office as I sat down in the chair. There was a bunch of newspaper clippings along the walls, I watched as the warden sat in his chair smiling at me. For a warden of a prison he seemed to be very cheerful, I sat up straighter to look a bit more presentable, but that just seemed to make him chuckle.

"Mr Stilinski, you don't have to look so formal. I'm a laid back guy, and I want you to be comfortable with me." He spoke in a calm tone that sort of gave me the creeps; I began to slouch in my seat as I nodded a little. "Thank you sir." I watched as he went through a file on his desk before looking back at me. "Ah, I forgot to formally introduce myself, Peter Hale." He held his hand out over the desk without missing a beat; I took his hand in mine and shock gently. "Nice to meet you, Mr Hale." I flopped my hand back down into my lap as he makes a small grin. "Please, call me Peter or Warden." Again he flashed that creepy smile, and all I could do was just nod.

He looked through the file again before closing it and placing it in the file cabinet; I shifted in my seat, sort of nervous like I was at the principal's office. I saw his eyes look in my direction as he moved over towards me, taking a seat on his desk. "No need to be so nervous Stilinski, you're not in trouble. I have a special kind of job for you." Special job? I gave him a small nod, intrigued. "You see I have this one prisoner, he's locked deep down in the bottom of this prison because he is the most dangerous criminal in the state." My eyes widen a little as I know who he's talking about, Derek Hale. That guy burnt his whole family alive then murdered his sister when she found out he started the fire. I think he killed five police officers before they caught him. "D-Derek Hale? Wait, Hale….is he related to you?"

Peter nodded and looked down a little before continuing. "He was my nephew, but now I just see him as an animal. I need someone to be a full time body guard for Derek, everyone else refuses to do it. I need you, Stilinski. Can you watch him all day, for the whole week? I will double your pay." Wow he was really desperate for someone to watch him; I'd rather babysit a prisoner then be walking around with thousands of other prisoners. "Sure, I wouldn't mind." I was still a little nervous though, this guy has killed a lot of people and he could kill me if he ever had the chance.

Springing to my feet I followed Peter out of his office, walking through the men's cell blocks. No prisoners were in; I'm guessing its breakfast time already. He unlocked this big steel door and held it open for me I entered and it was almost like a tunnel, I followed close behind as we went down the stairs. I run my fingers along the cracked stone walls, talk about deep in the prison. I could hear the sound of dripping water as we reached the bottom; there was a desk in the far right corner of the room with a TV on the bookcase and a computer on the desk. The jail cell was to the far left; my heart began to pound as I got even more nervous.

He turned to me and cocked his head towards the jail cell as he walked over and stood in front of the bars he turned to look at me. "Want to see a real life monster, Stilinski?" Again there was that god damn creepy smile, I slowly walked over to him and looked in the cell. Fuck me, not what I was expected, I thought this guy was going to be disfigured or grotesque looking. I never expected to see this handsome, brooding guy, who looked like he needed to shave and shower. My god, what is wrong with me!? This guy is a murderer and I'm thinking he's freaking handsome, god I swear sometimes I am messed up in the head.

He was sitting on his dirty mattress shirtless but in the prison issue inmate pants, he was just staring at us, well not at us, mostly at Peter. I swear if he could kill people with that look, he'd be unstoppable. "How are you doing today Derek, good I hope. This is Officer Stilinski and he's going to be down here with you since after that little stunt you pulled a week ago." He was mocking Derek hard especially with that smug tone, I watched as his eyes went on me with the same death stare. I looked away because for some sick reason it was sort of a turn on. I felt Peter's hand pat my back gently. "Don't let him scare you; he's completely useless behind the bars. Now I'm going to get going, if you're having any trouble, radio for help or press the emergency button on the wall." He gave me one last pat on the back as he turned on his heels, and walked back up the stairs.

Now this was awkward, just dead silence and I'm standing there like an idiot. I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked over to the desk and sat down; I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head. I turned the TV on and flicked through the channels, I guess it won't be so bad. God damn, I can still feel his eyes on me, should I look at him or keep on ignoring him? One peak won't hurt; I look over at him and he's now standing up right against the bars, causing me to jump a little. I was expecting him to be on the bed; I didn't even hear his damn footsteps. I don't think his eyes have even left me for a second, hell, I don't think he's even blinked once. "What do you want?" I tried to sound tough but I failed miserably when my voice broke a little, not a single word just more staring. Well, at least I'm getting paid for this right? Derek seriously freaked me out, finally he moved back to the mattress.

Hours passed as I looked at my watch; I sat up as it gets closer to lunch, I got up and began to stretch. There it was again, the feeling of being watched. I looked over to see Derek now standing by his mattress; I can see dirt all over his….abs…focus Stiles! "When was the last time you took a shower?" I asked sort of disgusted, he looked down at his chest and arms. I turned back to the desk as I grabbed the remote to turn the TV off when I heard a low voice "A month ago..." My head snapped back in his direction, his gaze had softened. It was no longer a death glare; more like an 'I don't hate you, but I don't like you' look. I gave a small nod as I heard the door open, another guard came down to replace me as I left rather quickly to see some sunlight and eat.

One week later and I am/was still looking after this guy, I actually convinced Peter to let him out just to take a shower. He agreed so I and another guard had to stay with him the whole time, I was bright red like a tomato when he stripped naked to take a shower. The worst part was I think he saw me blush; he thanked me when we brought him back to his cell. Now I'm required to do a routine sweep of his cell every day, to look for any drugs or weapons. I have him slide his hands through the rusty bars and cuff him there while I searched, but I've found nothing interesting so far. He's been staring at me still but with a softer glare now, which is nice I guess, I think he might actually respect me for getting him shower time. Now as I'm looking at the clock it's time for inspection again. I get up and walk over to the cell. I could tell he knew it was time as well, as he had slid his hands through the bars, so I unlocked his cell and went in. I decided to check over at the mattress first as I always do, kneeling down by the bed I feel it up to see if anything sharp is there. Nothing, as I got up to adjust my belt I heard the sound of my cuffs rattle…..wait…..my cuffs. Then it hit me, god damn it, I forgot to cuff him. I closed my eyes as I realised this and right on queue I could feel him standing right behind me, holy shit, I'm going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My heart started to pound against my chest as I could feel him close behind me, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It gave me goose bumps everywhere, is he going to kill me quick or is he going to do it slowly, that's what's running through my mind right now. Wait what's that, I just felt something. Was that a kiss on the back of my neck? I then felt hands on the sides of my hips, I stuttered out. "W-what are you doing?" I was shaking, because I don't know what to expect from the most dangerous criminal in the prison. Then there was another kiss on the back of my neck; I bit my bottom lip softly as I felt it again. He pulled me back against his body and oh my god, he was so amazingly hard. Maybe he wasn't going to kill me, but I shouldn't let my guard down.

Derek started to unbuckle my gun belt and now I had to stop him, he could grab the gun and shoot me. I went to stop him then his right arm wrapped around me tightly, covering my mouth with his left hand before I could yell. His lips were by my ear as he whispered. "Be quiet and I won't hurt you." With that his right hand went down and finished unbuckling my belt, I heard the thud as it hit the ground. I could feel my slacks start to get tighter, I was getting hard now. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand on the zipper of my black work slacks, hearing it slowly unzip. God I was going to be fucked by Derek Hale, I can't tell if this is a nightmare or a dream come true, before I knew it I was kneeling on the mattress with my briefs and slacks around my ankles. He was still fully clothed, maybe he's not going to fuck me, and maybe he's doing this to distract me so he could back a break for it? Then I felt a wave of pleasure rushed through my body as I looked down seeing his hand had reached around and begun to stroke my cock slowly. Fuck it, if it's a trick it's well worth it.

I watched his hand move up and down my cock slowly as he teased me; I could still feel his lips on my neck. Then they moved back up to my ear and whispered in a seductive tone. "Face down and ass up." Without missing a beat I was resting my head on the mattress and had my ass up for him. I saw his face and he had the sexiest smirk on his face, why do the bad boys have to be so fucking hot and handsome? I bit my lip as I could just see him pull his pants down and he shot a glare my way and growled out. "Eyes forward." I quickly averted my eyes to the wall; I swear my cock just _twitched_.

I bit my bottom lip harder in anticipation; I felt him slide my briefs down. I let out a small gasp as I felt the tip of his cock slowly enter my arse, god, I felt him slowly stretch me out. It stung but it also felt so good, I heard his moans from behind. He liked how tight I was, I haven't been fucked in months nor have I fucked anyone either. I let out a moan as I felt him push all the way in. He wrapped his arms around my chest pulling my back against his chest as he bottomed out inside me. I quickly covered my mouth, the last thing we needed was someone hearing how loud I could get; I could get into a lot of trouble for this and so could he. His hand gripped my hips tightly as he thrust his cock roughly into my ass, I clenched my ass to make it tighter for him. I heard him moan louder as I did that, I begun to stroke my cock as he continued to pound me. I loved every second of it; I never wanted it to end.

Right on queue I was already close to cumming, I looked back at him and fuck the face his was making almost made me cum on the spot. I began _leaking_ of precum already. "I'm going to cum, Derek." He looked at me, eyes filled with lust and desire. He nodded picking up the pace. Faster and harder, fuck that did it. I came on his mattress and on my hand, but at the same time I felt him cum in my ass. Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes, we didn't last long but who could blame us. Both of us not having had sex in a long time, I doubt that this would be his first time. I whimpered as I felt him pull his cock out, I wouldn't be surprised if my asshole was just a gaping hole with how hard he fucked me. I watched him lay beside me with his eyes closed. That's it? We're done? Not even a thank you? Well I guess I shouldn't expect much, it's not like it meant anything to him. He was just looking for someone to fuck, I slowly got up, pulling my briefs and pants back on.

I glanced at him to see him looking at me; there was no hate in his eyes. I smiled a little and looked away as I felt myself start to blush I slowly walks over to the cell door when he quietly said something. I couldn't make it out so I turned to look at him as I was standing outside of the cell. "What was that?" I asked curiously with my hands on the bars ready to pull it shut. "Thank you." Derek replied, talking a little bit louder so I can hear. I couldn't help but smile as I pulled the cell door shut. Looking up at the clock I saw my shift ended a few minutes ago, I headed up the stairs and out of the basement. Slowly taking off my uniform as I entered the locker room I still had the smile on my face. I walked outside and saw Scott waiting by my jeep; I headed over to him noticing him studying the smile on my face. "Dude, you look like you just got laid or something, what's with the smile?" He asked jokingly, I just laughed and got into the driver's seat, wincing as I sat down. I was going to be very sore tomorrow.

**Authors Note: So sorry it took so long, I had a week without internet. Sorry the love scene didn't last long, I promise to dedicate one chapter to kinky time with Derek and Stiles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as I entered our apartment I went straight over to my bed and fell face first into the bed, letting out a small groan. I could already feel my ass starting to hurt as well as feeling exhausted. I closed my eyes but my mind was still awake with so many questions running through my head. Was that a onetime thing? Would he be expecting this all the time? Does he like me? Do I like him? So many questions, but I know no answers for any of them, which is a first for me. I had sex with a dangerous criminal and I enjoyed it, dear god, I swear I'm going to hell for this. Then I just remembered, I won't be able to see him tomorrow since it's my day off, which just killed the mood. I wouldn't mind being there every day with him, but then again I have family and friends outside of work.

I hear my ringtone on my phone go off, it was playing Bad Boys by Inner Circle. Scott decided to have that as my ringtone, I guess he thought it was funny at the time. I think it's still funny to him now. The song continued to play, and I let out a frustrated groan as I flopped my hand around on my bed side table trying to find my phone without opening my eyes. Who the hell would be call at this time of night? I just got home, for god sakes, let me and my sore ass rest. Hitting the answer button I put the phone to my ear and let out a tired mumble. "What is it?" I didn't bother to check the caller ID, because I just wanted to sleep. "Well Stiles, I can see you're still not a morning person." My eyes flew open as I heard my dad's voice on the other line.

The sunlight hit my eyes too fast, and I started to blink a lot as my eyes adjusted to the light, wow it was morning already. "Hey Dad, sorry I was still asleep." I explained while rubbing my eyes as I rolled over onto my back before hearing him speak. "Its fine Stiles, I was just wondering if you would want to come out and shoot off a couple of rounds at our old firing range?" I could feel a smile growing on my face as I took in everything he just said. When I was six my dad brought me my first BB gun and took me out to an abandoned old house and he taught me how to shoot. I loved it, every Friday after school he would take me there and shoot some cans. "Y-yeah, I'd love to dad. I'll be over in an hour." I managed to choke out as memories came flooding back to me. "Great, see you then." With that he hung up and so did I, placing the phone back on the bed side table I climbed out of bed and made my way to the closet to get dressed for the day. I could hear Scott's snoring in the other room; he was still passed out, typical. I don't expect him to be? awake when I get home.

Arriving at my father's house I jumped out of my jeep slowly and limped a little to the front door. My ass had begun to hurt a little on the drive to his house, I was already starting to rethink ever having sex with Derek unless I was on top. Knocking on the front door, thoughts about me topping Derek flooded my head as I could feel my pants starting to get a bit tighter. I had to avert my thoughts fast because it'll be awkward seeing my dad for the first time in weeks with an erection. Seeing my dad open the door and flash a smile at me erased the thoughts from my head completely. I love my dad, he's taught me so much and has always been there for me, and I've always been there for him, especially after my mom passed away when I was nine. That was the first time I've ever seen him cry and the only time, to this day I have not seen him cry since then.

Pulling me into a tight hug I snaked my arms around his torso and gave him a small squeeze, before breaking the silence first. "Hey dad," I murmured out as I buried my face into his shoulder, feeling like I haven't seen him in years. I felt a small squeeze from him in response. "Come on; let's hope your aim is better than when I came to see you while you were in training," he said with a pat on my back and a small chuckle as he led me to his Sheriff's cruiser. I grimaced from the memory of that day, I missed every target and kept dropping my gun; sometimes I think I was born with butterfingers. The ride to the 'firing range' was only a 10 minute drive, we talked about small things like about the prison and how our days have been.

Glancing out the window as we drove up the dirt road I couldn't help but beam out a smile as everything looked exactly the same as I remembered. The wooden cabin-like house was old and had broken windows and debris all out the front, with an old orange 1950 Chevrolet Pickup Truck with no wheels or seats on the inside. As the cruiser came to a halt I opened my door and stepped out, looking around at the place. Standing there in awe I felt my dad standing beside me. Glancing over at him, I looked down at his hand, and saw him holding the family revolver. My eyes widened as I my gaze went back to his face, watching him as he chuckled at me answering the question that I was thinking, yet couldn't choke out. "Yes this is the Colt Python 357 magnum with a 6 round chamber, my father gave it to me, and now I'm giving it to you." I went to take it but he pulled the gun back and gave me a stern look as he continued. "If you promise to use it responsibly and never lose it." I looked my father in his eyes and nodded as I replied, "Dad I will keep it safe; trust me." I meant every word of it. It was a family gun, and hopefully if I ever had a son, I'd want him to have it too.

Nodding, my father passed me the gun, and as I went to grab it my heart stopped as it slipped through my fingers. Either I was born with butterfingers or I swear me and guns hate each other. It was like slow motion as I watched the gun hit the ground, then the sound of it going off pierced my ears, as I heard the bullet hit the window of the house. I shook a little as I looked at him; he was making sure I was alright before picking up the gun. I nodded and swallowed hard as I took the gun from his hands carefully; making sure my finger was off the trigger as I mumbled out an apology. I felt his hand pat my back as he let out a small laugh. "It's an old and sensitive gun; make sure you don't drop it." With that I nodded, and we jumped straight into shooting. He reminded me of a few pointers as I tried to shoot the cans he stuck up on the hood of the old pickup for me.

Two hours and hundreds of bullets later I finally hit one of the cans, so we decided to call it a day. On the drive home we talked more, even if it was all about guns, it was still nice. He was thinking maybe next week we'd try shotguns, and now I can see that ending badly. Once we arrived back at his place I gave my father a tight hug as he gave me the box that comes with the Colt Python, along with a special holster I could put on my work belt. I gave him one more final 'thank you' hug before departing back to the apartment. Walking through the door, Scott was up, sitting on the couch in his boxers eating Fruit Loops, while watching some stupid reality show on MTV. We said our hellos and ordered a pizza for dinner. Falling asleep fast later that night, I couldn't wait for work tomorrow, it means I can see Derek again. Slow down there boy; you don't know what yesterday was! That's why you should ask him tomorrow, and see if he might want to do it again sometime, I thought before falling into deep sleep.

Hearing my alarm go off, I flew out of bed and rushed to the bathroom first, just beating Scott to it. We got dressed and headed out to get breakfast before heading to the prison. We sat in my jeep as we finished eating our unhealthy breakfast that we were going to pay for on the weekend in the gym: god kill me. I throw the rubbish in the back of the car and slid out, heading inside we made our way into the locker room. On our way there, I asked about him and the other new girl, Allison, and he said they were going out on a date on Friday. I smiled, then noticed as soon as we walked into the locker room that the guy with the dirty blonde hair was standing there like he was waiting for someone. I think his name was Isaac if I remember correctly. He looked up at the two of us and he had a concerned look on his face so Scott spoke up first, "Hey, what's wrong you look a little worried?" I could hear the concern in Scott's voice as the guy shoved his hands into his pockets, "I found out something very disturbing about this prison, what's happening here, and what's being stored here." I could feel my eyebrows rise a little as me and Scott looked at each other before looking back at Isaac. Whatever it is, I know it wasn't going to be good.

**Authors Note: I know this might be a boring chapter but I wanted Stiles to be with his dad. Next chapter we'll have some kinky Derek and Stiles scenes ;) I promise.**


End file.
